gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Emblem Echoes: Rebirth of the Holy War
Fire Emblem Echoes: Rebirth of the Holy War is the remake Japanese tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo Switch, developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. It is the seventeenth (after FE Switch) game in the Fire Emblem series and the second in the Echoes sub-series of remakes. It is a remake of the previously Japanese exclusive title Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Story As with Shadows of Valentia, the remake doesn't change the overall plot but rather adds on to it. The story initially stars Sigurd, a warrior prince whom fights invading forces to defend his home. Along the way, he falls in love with a woman named Deirdre. However the story further complicates into a tale of family, loyalty, tragedy, and hope. Eventually, it becomes the duty of Sigurd's son Seliph to finish the story. Changes * The Prologue is split into three separate chapters labeled; Prologue A: follows younger versions of Sigurd, Quan, and Eldigan in tutorial, Prologue B: shows Sigurd's first meeting with Deirdre, and Prologue C: the prologue from the original game. * As noted above Sigurd and Deidre are given a lot more interactions and meet much earlier to better justify and emphasize their romance. * New characters have been added: ** Ilia - Young girl whom swears to defend her homeland, joins Sigurd's army. ** Erebus - Grouchy traveling scholar, joins Sigurd's army. ** Hel - Loptyrian mage, sees into the future. ** Sigyn - Woman raised under the Loptyrian cult, a violent fanatic. ** Jormun - Mysterious knight of the Loptyrian cult, his body is covered in scars due to his "rituals". ** Brock - Ilia's son, extremely protective of his sister Brim, joins Seliph's army. ** Brim - Ilia's daughter, clueless and adventurous, joins Seliph's army. ** Hypnos - Erebus' son, a lazy young man whom loves to sleep, joins Seliph's army. ** Hemera - Erebus' daughter, an energetic girl who seeks violent revenge for her mother, joins Seliph's army. ** Ruke - Brock's replacement character. ** Noe - Brim's replacement character. ** Nathan - Hypnos' replacement character. ** Kate - Hemera's replacement character. ** Olympia - Julius' tactician, proud and deceitful ** Arches - A rival character to Seliph, proudly loyal to House Grannvale. * A total of 10 Gaiden chapters have been added, they are unlocked following every numbered chapters after fulfilling certain conditions. The first 5 have Sigurd's forces clash with Hel's group as he threatens him with destiny while the final 5 allow Seliph's group to defy against Hel's predictions. Notably, these chapters are more in line with normal Fire Emblem chapters rather than Genealogy's signature giant maps. * The remake confirms the fates of previously uncertain characters ( such as Arden, Alec, Naoise) tragically they are all confirmed dead. * Incestuous themes have been toned down slightly, with Arvis being a lot more openly disturbed after discovering his relation with Deirdre and Julius having angst over the discovery of his lineage. * Some characters exclusive to Thracia 776 make cameo appearances. Page to be finished later. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem Games